Pinecest Pacifica's Crane
by CyanPhobos
Summary: I was requested to do a happy Pincest so here it is. Also Pacifica meets a new boy, homeless but gorgeous. How will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Pinecest

So I was requested for a happy Dipper/Mabel story, I agree it's overdue.))

Chapter 1

I woke up in strong arms. Who? What the. I turned to see Dipper. He was smiling and sleeping. I remember now. I grinned and snuggled closer.

His arms tightened around my waist and I closed my eyes, kissing him gently. He kissed back, obviously awake. I opened my mouth slightly and licked his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and I quickly slid my tongue into his mouth. He grasped my butt gently. My grin grew and I licked his tongue. He licked back and my tongue went around his mouth.

I pulled out of the kiss, biting his lip gently and pulling softly. He blushed and I let go of his lip. He smiled and it made me feel warm. I lost my virginity to my brother, the love of my life. I don't want to do this nut it has to be done.

I pushed a little away and pulled on my sky blue panties. He stood up and yawned, pulling on his boxers, then his pants, shirt vest, socks and shoes.

I dressed in the same clothes I wore yesterday, a pink sweater with a kitten on it, a blue skirt, white socks and flats.

We both smiled and I grabbed both of his hands. He steeped close to me and we kissed again. We kissed a little hard and I sucked on his tongue before biting his lip and pulling away.

I looked into his eyes. They were mine basically. But his personality made all the difference.

Pacifica's pov

Crane was 12. So young yet so evil. He was a runaway because he killed his grandma with fear gas. It gave her a heart attack. Serves the bitch right. She hung him up on a post so the crows would pick at his flesh. Some loving family he had.

He looked up. Seeing my mansion. I watched him out my window. He was wearing a tattered tuxedo. His hair was brown, his eyes blue. Icy blue. I could stare into them all day…. He walked up to the door and I ran downstairs.

He knocked and I opened the door. "Hello!" I greeted. Probably too quickly and too happily.

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh… hi."

"May I ask who you are?" I smiled.

He looked down. "Jonathan Crane. And you, beautiful?"

I blushed and looked down also. "Pacifica Northwest… handsome."

He blushed bright red. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"N-no." He said slowly.

"Well… stay with me. As long as my parents don't find out."

He started to shake his head but I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to my room. A boy like this is rare. He blushed and looked up at me. "How a-"

"I'll bring you food and when I go to shower you can just hide in the bathroom and we can switch places or something so you can shower."

His eyes were wide but he nodded. "I haven't showered in a while." He stated.

"I shower everyday. So I need one too."

I kept a firm grip on his hand and we ran across the hall to the bathroom. I removed my pants and he quickly turned away blushing. I giggled and removed my panties. Then my shirt. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. I turned it on and sighed happily as the warm water ran down my body.

I then ran my hand down my body. It soon rubbed against my pussy and I moaned softly. I knew Crane would be blushing bright red now, so I grinned and rubbed a little harder, letting out one more moan before stopping, then cleaning the rest of my body and my hair.

"Pass me a towel?"

He grabbed a towel and pushed it through the curtain, his arm slipping against my chest, not my breasts though. I grabbed the towel and he quickly pulled his arm out. I dried, he handed me my clothes, then he showered.

He didn't touch himself other then when he was washing. Which was good in some ways and bad in others. He dried, dressed, got out of the shower and I grabbed his hand. We shares a smile and ran back to my room.

I closed the door and laid on my bed, not bothering to change into pyjamas, instead just removing my pants. He laid on the floor.

"You sleep on the bed." I whispered.

He nodded sleepily, too tired to argue. He crawled onto the bed and I slid to the floor. No one made me feel this way. Tingly. That was the first time I ever really touched myself down there. I like this boy. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy and Dipper were talking over at the cash register. What a great way to start the fricken day…. Wendy laughed and so did Dipper. That's it. Time to get my Little Dipper back.

I strutted to them and glared at Wendy, who didn't notice for she was staring into Dippers eyes, while Dipper was looking at me.

"Hey Dipper, lets play chess." I said quickly.

"Well, I know you don't like chess, how abou-"

"Now." I grit my teeth as Wendy stared deeper into his eyes.

His eyes widened as I clenched his arm hard, "Uh… o-ok."

After Mabel completely failed at chess...

"Checkmate?" Dipper half stated half asked.

I growled. Two "great" things happened already today. Wendy and now Dipper and his stupid brain.

He stood up. "Um… I'm gonna go…."

I stood up too. "Why, your scared of your sister?" I stepped towards him.

He flinched and I scowled. "I just-"

"All you do is rub everything in my face you jerk! You win at everything! Go away, I never want to see you again!" Whoa, outburst much.

"But I… I asked if you wanted t-"

"I don't care!" I punched him in the gut and he groaned, covering his gut and turning away.

"Now… I know… how… you really… feel…." He barely got it all out as he walked up to the attic.

"Dipper wai-" I ran after him and he slammed the attic door in my face.

Great o'l item number three, I imagined it right before my eyes, "Read all about it! Kid Mabel beat up brother, making him hate her! New love lost already!"

Stupid imagination! I fell onto my butt and sobbed quietly.

When I woke up Crane was still sleeping peacefully. I ran my hand once through his short hair the kissed his cheek. His skin tasted good. Hmm. Lets be a bad girl.

I kissed his jaw and his mouth twitched. I crawled on top of him and grabbed his hands. He groaned quietly and I felt his boner. I grinned and kissed his neck, then dragged my tongue across it. His arms remained at his sides and I got off of him.

Well that was fun.

I stood and pulled on jeans, then blue ankle socks. I walked downstairs and made two bowls of cereal. My parents were out on business and the butlers and all that didn't make good breakfast.

I walked back upstairs to my bedroom and set a bowl on the bedside table. "Jon, wake up, your cereals gonna get mushy."

He opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing the bowl and eating slowly. I ate and when we were done he felt his neck, then smelled his hand. "Saliva?" He asked, looking confused,g into my eyes.

"You must've been drooling." I said quickly.

We both blushed, him because he drooled and me because I knew that I licked his neck. "Well I'll leave you to think." I stated

He nodded and I walked outside.

Crane's POV

I watched her through the window. I hadn't really had much time to think. Being on the run for killing my grandmother and freaking the hell out of those kids. The cops never proved it was me. But I ran from them.

I think I know what North wants me to be thinking about... If I want her. I never really thought about my future, like that anyways. I imagined I'd be a super villain. Not In Love with a stuck up rich girl.

As I watched out the window I took note of a chubby girl and a… Asian girl quivering with fear as Pacifica talked to them. Pacifica using fear? That was hot, a beautiful girl who knows how to control fear. I covered my boner with my elbows. Second thoughts were forming. But they weren't the only things I was thinking about.

I pulled out my small scarecrow mask from my backpack. I put it back away and laid back down.

Soon North entered the room and grinned, seeing my binder was still there. "Did you think about it?"

I nodded and she crawled into the bed next to me. "What's the answer Jon?"

"Would you like to go out?"

She grinned and kissed me gently, pulling me on top of her. She opened my mouth and I opened mine, she slid her tongue into my mouth. Evidently her wonderful saliva tasked like the saliva on my neck smelled. She was definitely interested.

We kissed passionately and she pulled my shirt off. Well she's a quick one ain't she... I polled her shirt off and we pressed against each other. She let a moan out of her mouth, and into mine. She unzipped my pants and pulled them off, I did the same to he and I pulled the blankets over us. She pulled my boxers off and stroked my dick gently.

I felt the front of her panties, feeling a wet spot I applied a small a mouth of pressure. She moaned louder and sucked on my tongue. I pulled her panties off and rubbed her clit gently. She moved down under the covers and I lifted them, to see her sucking me off. Wow. I groaned and stroked her hair gently. She grinned slightly and took more in, until very soon I felt the back of her throat.

I also felt my self pour semen into her. I groaned loudly and she gagged, but swallowed. She moved back up as I slid a finger inside her. She pulled my hand out. "I want to save that for the real thing."

I nodded and rolled off of her, closing my eyes, we snuggled and fell asleep.


End file.
